wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/IV
IV Brzydka panna Panna Magdalena wstępuje na chwilkę do sypialni, w której mieszka. Po drodze ściska pewną liczbę pensjonarek, wita parę dam klasowych, które na jej widok uśmiechają się, i - mówi "dobry wieczór" pokojówce ubranej w biały fartuch. A tymczasem rozmyśla: "Panna Howard, oto kobieta, a ja dopiero dziś poznałam się na niej! Kto by przypuścił, że to takie dobre, czułe stworzenie?... Ale pan Władysław jest niegodziwiec: bo że kocha pannę Howard, nic dziwnego (chociaż ja wolałabym Maniusię), ale dlaczego on bałamuci Manię? Ach, ci mężczyźni! Zdaje się, że panna Howard ma zupełną słuszność pogardzając nimi..." W korytarzu wysokie drzwi na prawo i na lewo prowadzą do sypialni. Panna Magdalena wchodzi do jednej z nich. Jest to spory, niebieski salonik, w którym pod jedną i drugą ścianą stoją po trzy łóżeczka nogami zwrócone na środek sali. Łóżka żelazne, każde przykryte białą kapą, na każdym jedna poduszka, przy każdym mała szafeczka w głowach i drewniane krzesełko w nogach. Podłoga jest pociągnięta olejną farbą, a na ścianach nad każdym łóżeczkiem wisi albo Pan Jezus na krzyżu, albo Matka Boska, niekiedy oboje razem: wyżej Matka Boska, niżej Pan Jezus. Tylko nad łóżkiem Judyty Rozencwejg, która jest Żydówką, znajduje się zwyczajny święty Józef z lilią w ręku. Jeden róg sali, oddzielony od reszty szafirowym parawanikiem, stanowi własny gabinet panny Magdaleny. W tej cząstce sypialni wszystko zdaje się być obrachowane na to, ażeby pensjonarki należycie oceniały przepaść, jaka oddziela je - od damy klasowej. Już sam parawan niewątpliwie obudza w nich podziw i szacunek, a uczucia te zapewne potęgują się na widok szafirowej kapy i dwu poduszek na łóżku tudzież wyplatanego krzesła i stoliczka, na którym znajduje się brązowy lichtarz ze szklaną profitką i kawałkiem świecy stearynowej. Na nieszczęście Magdalena, którą starsze koleżanki uważały za osobę roztrzepaną, dobrowolnie . podkopywała urok swego stanowiska pozwalając pensjonarkom korzystać z lichtarza z profitką, wbiegać za parawan, a nawet nie broniąc im w ciągu dnia kłaść się na jej łóżku. Ponieważ jednak wszyscy kochali Magdalenę, więc inne damy klasowe podobne dowody braku taktu liczyły na karb jej niedoświadczenia. Zaś pani Latter od czasu do czasu spoglądała na nią w sposób, który zapewne oznaczał, że ona wie i o lichtarzu z profitką, i o wysypianiu się pensjonarek za parawanem Magdaleny. Przyczesawszy włosy nieco potargane w objęciach panny Howard i zabrawszy ze stolika jakąś książkę, Magdalena ostatecznie wybrała się do czekającej na nią Ady. Przez korytarze i schody szła z wolna, chwilami zatrzymywała się i kiwając głową albo przykładając palec do ust rozmyślała: "Naprzód powiem jej, ile pani Latter wydaje na lokal i utrzymanie pensji, a ile na nauczycieli... Nie. Naprzód powiem, że są rodzice, którzy ociągają się z zapłatą do wakacyj, a po wakacjach także nie płacą!... Ach, nie!... Powiem jej po prostu: moja Ado, gdybym ja miała twój majątek, to zaraz pożyczyłabym pani Latter z pięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli... Nie, nie, wszystko źle... O, jakaż ja jestem!... Tyle dni myślę i nie mogę wymyśleć nic rozsądnego..." Panna Ada Solska jest bardzo majętną sierotą. Wprawdzie kocha nad życie swego brata, Stefana, wprawdzie ma bliższą i dalszą familię, która znowu ją kocha nad życie, wprawdzie od półtora roku skończyła pensję i mogłaby wejść w świat, który jak mówiono, czeka na nią z utęsknieniem, lecz - mimo to wszystko- panna Ada mieszka u pani Latter. Płaci tysiąc rubli rocznie za lokal, opiekę i życie i mieszka w domu pani Latter, bo naprawdę (jak sama utrzymuje) nie ma gdzie mieszkać. Familii, która ją kocha nad życie, ona nie lubi, a ubóstwiany przez nią Stefan, trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, ma taką manię, że wciąż odwiedza zagraniczne uniwersytety, choć zapewniał, że byle Ada skończyła pensję, już nie rozdzielą się oboje. I albo on z nią osiądzie w jednym z rodzicielskich majątków, albo ona z nim będzie objeżdżała Europę wyszukując uniwersytety dotychczas nie odkryte przez nikogo. Gdy zaś Ada odważała się kiedy wątpić o spełnieniu tych projektów, brat odpowiadał krótko: - Moja Adziu; musimy, choćbyśmy nawet nie chcieli, pilnować się wzajemnie do końca życia. Ty jesteś tak bogata, że każdy zechce cię oszukać, a ja jestem tak brzydki, że mnie nikt nie odbierze tobie. - Ależ, Stefanie - oburzała się siostra - skąd ci się przyśniła twoja brzydota?... To ja jestem szkaradna, nie ty... - Ale, Adziu, mówię ci, że bredzisz! - irytował się brat. Ty jesteś bardzo miłą, kompletnie przyjemną panienką, tylko trochę nieśmiałą, a ja!... Gdybym był mniej brzydki, strzeliłbym sobie w łeb ze wstrętu do samego siebie; lecz z tymi wdziękami, jakimi niebo mnie obdarzyło - muszę żyć. W ten sposób służę ludziom, bo którykolwiek spojrzy na mnie, mówi: jakim ja szczęśliwy, te nie jestem podobny do tego magota! Ada na pierwszym piętrze zajmuje dwa pokoje. W jednym jest żelazne pensjonarskie łóżeczko okryte białą kapą, przy nim szafka, i tylko garnitur mebli obitych szarą jutą wskazuje, że tu nie mieszka pensjonarka. Drugi pokój z dwoma oknami jest bardzo oryginalny: wygląda bowiem na pracownię naukową. Jest w nim duży stół obity ceratą, kilka stojących półek napełnionych książkami i atlasami, czarna tablica na stalugach z kredą i gąbką, które widocznie są w ciągłym użyciu, a nareszcie wielka szafa pełna przyrządów fizycznych i chemicznych. Są tam dokładne wagi, kosztowny mikroskop, zwierciadło wklęsłe, kilkucalowa soczewka, machina elektryczna i cewka Rumkorfa. Nie brak też retort, słoików i flaszek z odczynnikami, jest globus astronomiczny, szkielet jakiegoś ptaka tudzież niezbędny krokodyl, na szczęście bardzo młody i już wypchany. Wszystkie te przedmioty budzące podziw w uczennicach młodszych, a kłopot w starszych, którym nie zawsze udawało się określić różnicę między mikroskopem i elektroskopem, wszystkie te przedmioty były osobistą własnością panny Solskiej. Ona nie tylko je kupowała i utrzymywała w porządku, ale nawet umiała się z nimi obchodzić. Były to jej balowe suknie, jak mawiała uśmiechając się łagodnie i smutnie. Gust do nauk przyrodniczych obudził w niej stary nauczyciel jej brata. Upodobanie to podtrzymywał brat, sam zapalony wielbiciel nauk dokładnych, a resztę - zrobiły zdolności panny Ady i jej niechęć do życia salonowego. Nic jej nie ciągnęło do liczniejszych towarzystw, od których odstraszała ją wiara we własną brzydotę. Więc kryła się w swojej pracowni, dużo czytała i ciągle brała lekcje od najlepszych profesorów. Zamożni członkowie jej rodziny uważali Adę za egoistkę, a bogaci za osobę chorą. Nie tylko bowiem oni, ale nawet żaden z ich gości, znajomych i przyjaciół nie mógł zrozumieć tego, że dziewiętnastoletnia bogata panna przekłada naukę nad salony i nie myśli o zamążpójściu. Dopiero wówczas zaczęto pojmować dziwactwa bogatej dziedziczki, gdy w salonach rozeszła się wieść, że w Warszawie, obok demokracji i pozytywizmu, wybuchła nowa epidemia zwana emancypacją kobiet. Zaczęto rozróżniać dwa gatunki emancypantek, z których jeden palił cygara, ubierał się po męsku i wyjeżdżał za granicę uczyć się z mężczyznami medycyny; drugi zaś gatunek, mniej zuchwały czy też więcej moralny, ograniczał się na kupowaniu bardzo dużych książek i unikał salonów. Adę zaliczano do drugiego gatunku, dzięki czemu w pewnych sferach powstało oburzenie na panią Latter. Ponieważ jednak panienki z tej sfery uczyły się na pensjach chyba wyjątkowo, więc gniew dystyngowanych osób zredukował się do tego, że jedna z ciotek Ady, która ją czasem odwiedzała, zaczęła obojętnie witać się z panią Latter. Na co pani Latter odpowiadała jeszcze większą obojętnością, słusznie czy niesłusznie dopatrując źródeł niechęci nie tyle w nauce Ady, ile w jej majątku. Zdawało jej się, że gdyby Ada była ubogą panienką, jej bliższe i dalsze ciotki nie trwożyłyby się ani tym, że siostrzenica kupuje duże książki, ani tym, że w Warszawie zaczęła grasować emancypacja. Pode drzwiami mieszkania Ady Magdalena jeszcze raz zatrzymała się, jeszcze raz położyła palec na ustach jak uczennica, która przypomina sobie lekcje, nareszcie przeżegnała się i - szeroko otworzywszy drzwi -weszła z wielkim rozmachem. - Jak się masz, Adziu! - zawołała siląc się na wesołość. Cóż się stało tak nagłego?... Właśnie wybierałam się do ciebie, kiedy przyszedł Stanisław... Jak się masz, złotko... możeś ty chora?... I ucałowawszy Adę zaczęła z uwagą przypatrywać się jej żółtawej cerze, skośnym oczom, bardzo wysokiemu czołu, bardzo szerokim ustom i bardzo małemu noskowi. Rzuciła okiem na jej niezbyt gęste włosy ciemnoblond, ogarnęła jej drobniutką figurkę odzianą w czarną suknię i usadowioną na skórzanym fotelu, lecz - nigdzie nie odkryła oznak choroby. Natomiast spostrzegła, że Ada pilnie przypatruje się jej, i to ją zmieszało.. - To nie mnie, to tobie coś jest, Madziu! - odezwała się powolnym i łagodnym głosem panna Solska. Magdalenę od głowy do nóg oblało gorąco. Już chciała rzucić się w objęcia Adzie i szepnąć: "Pożycz, kochanko, pieniędzy pani Latter!", ale zdjął ją strach, że może wszystko zepsuć, i głos w niej zamarł. Upadła na krzesło obok Ady i niby ostro patrzyła jej w oczy siląc się na uśmiech. Wreszcie rzekła: - Jestem trochę zmęczona... ale to przejdzie, Adziu... Już przeszło. Na żółtej twarzyczce Ady odmalował się niepokój; powieki zaczęły jej drżeć, a szerokie usta składać się jakby do płaczu. - Bo może, Madziu - odezwała się jeszcze ciszej panna Solska - bo może... obraziłaś się na mnie za to, żem posłała do ciebie Stanisława?... Ja przecie wiem, że sama powinnam pójść do ciebie, ale zdawało mi się, że tu, na dole, będzie ciszej... Magdalena w jednej chwili odzyskała energię. Pochyliła się na fotel, schwyciła swoją przyjaciółkę w objęcia śmiejąc się tak szczerze, jak tylko ona jedna umiała na całej pensji. - Ach, niepoczciwa Ado! - zawołała - jak możesz mnie posądzać o coś podobnego?... Czy kiedy widziałaś, ażebym ja obraziła się na kogokolwiek, a tym bardziej na ciebie, taką dobrą, taką kochaną, takiego... aniołeczka!... - Bo widzisz, ja się boję obrażać... Ja już i tak robię ludziom przykrość moją osobą... Dalszy ciąg wyznań przerwała jej Magdalena pocałunkami i wzajemne obawy panien postały usunięte. - Bo widzisz, ja. ci to chciałam powiedzieć - zaczęła Ada kładąc swoje drobne rączki wzdłuż poręczy fotelu. - Wiesz, że Romanowicz lekcyj nam dawać nie może, skoro opuścił pensję... - Naturalnie. - Jego miejsce zajął pan Dębicki... - Ten, co wykłada jeografię w niższych klasach? Jaki on zabawny... - Żebyś wiedziała, to wielki uczony: fizyk i matematyk, a nade wszystko matematyk. Stefek dawno go zna i nieraz mówił mi o nim. - A jeżeli tak... - wtrąciła Magdalena. - Ale on dziwnie wygląda. Panna Howard, mówię ci, nie może patrzeć na niego, odwraca głowę... - Panna Howard! - odezwała się niechętnie Ada. - Od iluż ona osób odwraca głowę, choć i sama nie jest piękna. Zresztą Dębicki nie jest brzydki: jaką on ma twarz łagodną, a czy ty zauważyłaś jego spojrzenie? - Prawda, że oczy ma ładne: niebieskie, duże... - Jeszcze Stefek mówił mi, że Dębicki ma nadzwyczajne spojrzenie. Stefek bardzo pięknie to określił. Powiedział tak: "Kiedy Dębicki patrzy na człowieka, to się czuje, że- on wszystko widzi i wszystko przebacza..." - Prawda! co za cudowne określenie - zawołała Madzia. I czy podobna, ażeby taki człowiek wykładał jeografię w niższych klasach?... Na twarz panny Ady padł cień smutku. - Jemu też Stefek przepowiadał - rzekła - że nie zrobi kariery, bo jest za skromny. A ludzie bardzo skromni... Machnęła ręką. - Masz rację! On właśnie dlatego dziwacznie wygląda, że jest ,nieśmiały... W drugiej klasie był tak zmieszany, że dziewczęta zaczęły chichotać, wyobraź sobie!... - On tu był u mnie przed godziną z panią Latter i także wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Ale kiedy wyszła pani Latter i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o Stefku i kiedy potem zaczął mi stawiać pytania, powiadam ci - inny człowiek. Inne spojrzenie, inne ruchy, inny głos... Był, powiadam ci, imponujący - mówiła Ada. - To może on będzie wstydził się wykładać nam trzem? nagle zapytała Magdalena. - Ale gdzież tam. Nawet zdziwisz się, gdy ci powiem, że on nie tylko zauważył i ciebie, i Helę, ale i każdą ocenił... - Ocenił mnie?... - Tak. O tobie powiedział, że musisz być bardzo pojętna, tylko łatwo zapominasz... - Czy podobna? - Jak Stefka kocham, a o Heli - że mało dba o matematykę. - Ależ to jest prorok!... - zawołała Madzia. - Naturalnie, że prorok, bo z Helą już mam zmartwienie. Nie była dziś u mnie cały dzień, choć kilka razy przechodziła pode drzwiami i śpiewała - mówiła z żalem Ada. - Czegóż ona chce? - Albo ja wiem. Może obraziła się na mnie, a najpewniej... już mnie nie lubi... - szepnęła Ada. - Ale, dajże spokój... Usta Ady zaczęły drżeć i na twarz wystąpiły rumieńce. - Ja rozumiem, że mnie nie można lubić - mówiła - wiem, że nie zasługuję na żadne względy, ale to przykro... Ja dlatego tylko, ażeby z nią być dłużej, nie wyjeżdżam za granicę, chociaż ciotka nalega na mnie od wakacyj i nawet Stefek wspominał... Ja przecież nic od niej nie żądam, chcę tylko czasami spojrzeć na nią. Wystarcza mi jej głos, choćby nawet mówiła nie do mnie. To tak mało, mój Boże, tak mało, a ona mi i tego odmawia... A ja myślałam, że ludzie piękni powinni mieć lepsze serca aniżeli inni... Magdalena słuchała z błyszczącymi oczyma; postanowienie jej dojrzało. - Wiesz: - zawołała klasnąwszy w ręce - ja ci to wytłomaczę. - Ona gniewa się, że nam Romanowicz nie daje lekcyj?... - Ale gdzież tam!... Ona - mówiła Magdalena półgłosem, schyliwszy się do ucha Ady - ona musi okropnie się martwić. - Czym?... Przecież dzisiaj śpiewała na korytarzu... - To właśnie!... Bo im kto więcej jest zrozpaczony, tym bardziej stara się ukryć. O, ja wiem, bo sama najgłośniej śpiewam wtedy, kiedy się czego boję... - Cóż jej jest? - Widzisz, jest tak - szeptała Magdalena położywszy jej rękę na ramieniu. - Teraz ogromna drożyzna, rodzice naszych panienek nie płacą za pensję, ociągając się, i pani Latter - może zabraknąć pieniędzy na wydatki... - A ty skąd wiesz? - zapytała Ada. - Pisałam listy do rodziców od pani Latter. Ale skąd ty wiesz? - Ja?... od pani Latter - odpowiedziała Ada skubiąc cienkimi palcami suknię. - Ona ci powiedziała?... Więc cóż?... - No, nic... Już jest dobrze. Magdalena odsunęła się od niej, a potem nagle schwyciła ją za ręce. - Ada, ty pożyczyłaś pani Latter... - Ach, Boże, więc i cóż z tego?... Ale, Madziu, zaklinam cię, nie mów o tym nikomu... Nikomu... Bo gdyby się Hela dowiedziała... Zresztą ja ci powiem wszystko... - Jeżeli sekret, nie chcę słyszeć!... - broniła się Magdalena. - Przed tobą nie mam sekretu. Widzisz, ja już dawno myślałam prosić Helę, ażeby... pojechała ze mną za granicę. Wiem, że pani Latter pozwoliłaby nam wyjechać z ciocią Gabrielą, ale strasznie się boję, że gdyby Hela dowiedziała się o tych... pieniądzach, to obrazi się i nie pojedzie... Ona zerwie ze mną. - Zmiłuj się, co mówisz... Ona cię jeszcze bardziej powinna kochać i będzie kochać... - Mnie nikt nie kocha - szepnęła Ada. - Ach, ty zabawna!... Ja pierwsza kocham cię tak, że za tobą skoczyłabym w ogień... Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że jesteś dobra jak anioł, mądra, zdolna, a nade wszystko... taka dobra, taka dobra... Przecież kto by nie kochał takiej jak ty, nie miałby rozumu ani serca... Najmilsza, złota, jedyna. Wykrzyknikom towarzyszył deszcz pocałunków. - Zawstydzasz mnie - odpowiedziała Ada uśmiechając się ze łzami w oczach. - To ty jesteś najlepsza... Dlatego zaprosiłam cię tutaj i chcę cię prosić, ażebyś ostrożnie zaczęła namawiać Helę do wyjazdu za granicę. - Ja myślę, że jej nawet namawiać nie potrzeba. - Ale widzisz - ze mną... - Właśnie z tobą. Gdzież ona znajdzie lepsze towarzystwo i przyjaciółkę? - Ona mnie nie lubi. - Mylisz się, ona cię bardzo kocha, tylko ona jest trochę dziwna. - Może lubiłaby mnie, gdybym była ubogą, a tak... jest zanadto dumna... Więc widzisz, Madziu, jak musimy z nią być ostrożne. Nic, nic... ani słówka o tych nieszczęśliwych pieniądzach. - Bądź spokojna - odpowiedziała Magdalena. - Zaraz do niej pójdę i tyle nagadam o panu Dębickim, że sama przyjdzie podziękować ci za niego. góra strony Emancypantki I/IV